


Don't Wake Me Up

by eternalmourn



Category: Hawaii 5-0
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/pseuds/eternalmourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny quiere dormir, pero Steve no parece cooperar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wake Me Up

  
Después de tantas semanas sin poder dormir bien, Danny estaba destruido y quería dormir por el resto de su vida, idea que se desvaneció (más bien una misión imposible) cuando el hombre durmiendo a su lado comenzó a recorrer una mano por su pecho, y después por su panza.

-Buen día- Steve lo recibió, un poco dormido aún.

-Mmmmmmm-Danny murmuró, y pestañeó para encontrarse con la cara de Steve que ya proyectaba su sonrisita ridícula; cerró los ojos y trató de volver a dormir.

-Vas a dormir todo el día?-Preguntó Steve bastante divertido.

-Sería eso posible con vos alrededor? Danny masculló. Dios, realmente quería dormir.

-Qué? Fue la única respuesta de Steve. Estaba demasiado distraído observando a Danny: su pelo, ojos(disfrutaba de ellos aún cuando estaban cerrados), su torso desnudo, y todo lo que estuviera dentro de su campo visual.

-Ya está. Danny dijo lanzando una mano al aire. Y qué hay con vos y tu mano? comentó, aunque no quería que Steve dejase de tocar.

Después de un rato, abrió los ojos completamente, y fijó su mirada en la de Steve. Aún se preguntaba que hubiese pasado si no hubiesen cruzado caminos ese día, cuando ambos apuntaron sus armas el uno al otro; aquel momento mágico en el garage. La vida sería más fácil, por empezar; no tendría que preocuparse al menos por explotar en mil pedazos o ser blanco de disparo con tanta frecuencia, o estar al borde un infarto cada vez que Steve tomaba algún riesgo estúpido y morir en el proceso. Sería más fácil, no hay duda, pero muy aburrido al mismo tiempo. No era que no hubiese acción dentro de HPD, pero el espíritu aventurero de Steve era contagioso, y se le había pegado a el también.

Después estaba el problema de empezar una nueve relación; después del matrimonio con Rachel, no se sentía listo para una segunda vez, sobre todo con un hombre que tenía una tendencia a destruir todo con explosivos.

-Me amás- Steve murmuró, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Qué? Danny preguntó, aunque aún se encontraba perdido en su reflexión.

-Y, eso. Me amás. Que más? Steve declaró.

-Por qué decís eso? Danny trató de sonar confundido, sin mucho éxito.

-En eso estabas pensando- Steve concluyó, su mano en el mentón de Danny. Puso esa sonrisa que sabía derretía el corazón de Danny.

-Y? Danny trataba de concentrarse en los ojos de Steve y no en su hermosa boca que podría estar haciendo cosas más interesantes que solo sonreír. Volver a dormir ya no era un plan, así que al menos podría tener un poco de sexo matutino.

-Y qué? Steve frunció el Ceño, y dejó de sonreír un momento.

-Qué más? Danny dijo, aunque ni el sabía la respuesta; los sentimientos eran solo eso: sentimientos. No había mucho que explicar.

\- Y eso. Que por más que lo pienses, la respuesta es simple: "estás locamente enamorado de mi". La sonrisa de Steve era tal, que Danny pensó que su cara se iba a partir en dos.

-Callate, ridículo; no te creas tan irresistible. Danny no creía en sus propias palabras, y por mucho que el tratase de resistir a Steve McGarrett, nunca lo lograría.-Podrías dejar de sonreír como un pavo y hacer que tu boca haga cosas más interesantes, no te parece?

-Pensé que ibas a seguir durmiendo? Steve dijo, sus manos recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Danny. Dios, nunca podría saciarse de Danny.

-Crees que eso es siquiera posible con tus manos por todo mi cuerpo? Danny rió, uniéndose a Steve en la tarea de tocar.

-Buen punto. Steve se inclinó para besar a Danny, saboreando toda la esencia de su amante, siempre queriendo más y más.

Danny se dejó, y comenzo a disfrutar del momento y su amante.  
Si, podría dormir en la noche.

**FIN**  



End file.
